jakwytresowacsmokafandomcom-20200215-history
Blog użytkownika:Smoczy jeździec/Inna Historia ...
Hey , witam na moim pierwszym blogu odrazu mówie że to mój własny wymysł . Nigdy nie widziałam podobnego bloga a jeśli jest to bardzo przepraszam . Nigdy wcześniej nie pisałam bloga , wole czytać . Stało sie jednak że coś mnie tchnęło do tego . Żeby was nie zanudzać podam kilka informacji na temat opowiadania i zaczne pisać . Informacje '' *Czkawka nie zna Astrid i na odwrót . *jest Valka . *Stoick żyje . *Nie ma Czkawki na Berk . *Smoki są zabijane na Berk . *Smocze szkolenie odbywa się gdy ma sie 20 lat *Czkawka i inni wyglądają jak w JWS2 *Szczerbatek ma lotkę , a Czkawka nogę *czasami bede pisała z perspektyw ale żadko wole narrację . *żadko będe pogrubiać czciąnke w celu myśli człowieka . ''Roździał 1 Berk i nieznajomy Wyspia Berk . Leży ona pomiędzy oceanem i kilkoma wyspami . Berk jest jedną z najsilniejszych osad w tych czasach . Gości tam głównie radość , ale też niepokój , gdyż w niebie kojażą sie znajome kształty - smoki . Ludzie tam od wieków zabijaja te gady . Jest to zabawa jak i sposób szybkiej śmierci . Właśnie nadszedł nowy dzień na wyspie Berk . Wszyscy byli zadowoleni że mieszkają na tak cudnej wyspie . Jej wodzem był nie kto inny niż Stoick Ważki . W tym dniu miało się odbyc smocze szkolenie . 20 latki wyszli z domów , szli pewnym krokiem do areny . Na czele stała Astrid ( dziewczyna o blond włosach , niebiezkich oczach i zaciętym charakterze . Ze względu na jej wygłąd chłopaki czesto zakochiwali sie w niej ) , po bokach szli Mieczyk i Szpadka ( często lubia sie bic , bliźniaki ) , Sączysmark ( chłopak dobrze zbudowany , silny , chciał upodobać się Astrid ) a na końcu szedł Śledzik ( chłopak o umyśle tęgim , gruby, nie lubiacy wyzwań i strasznych rzeczy . ) . Po kilku minutach doszli do areny . W mgnienu oka już byli w środku . Na powitanie przyszedł im Pyskacz - kowal i nauczyciel . - Pyskacz - no dzieciaki , zaczynamy . - Astrid - super - Mieczyk - nie obejdzie sie bez ... - Szpadka - blizn i ran ! - Mieczyk - ja to chciałem powiedziec ! - Szpadka - wcale nie ! - Mieczyk - wcale że tak ! - Szpadka - nie ! - Mieczyk - tak ! - Sączysmark - dobra dobra , wy miejcie se te swoje blizny a ja pokaże wam klasę Wszyscy spojżeli na siebie znacząco , wybuchli śmiechem . - Pyskacz - dobra dzieciaki biezemy sie do nauki . Pierwszy bedzie ... gronkiel . - Wszyscy - tak Pyskacz wypuścił z klatki dużego gronkla . Jako jedyna Astrid umiała sie przed nim znacząco odgonić a w ostateczności wpędzic do klatki . Zdecydowanie Astrid przewyższała kolegów w walce .Natomiast Śledzik w praktyce .Po 3 godzinach poszli wyczerpani do domów . Wioska zapadła w głęboki sen ... Wśrodku nocy wszczeto alarm znaczący krótko ,, smoki '' . Stoick był pod wrażeniem ... zobaczył cos czego nawet nie mógłby sobie wyobrazić . Smok czarny jak noc , oczy zielono żółte i on ... jeździec !!! Wódź zoriętował co sie dzieje to nie atak smoków to kradzież ryb !!! - Stoick - łapać go !!! Kradnie ryby !!! - Straże - jak ? przeciesz on ma Astrid wybiegając zza tłumu krzyknęła - Astrid - smoka . Chciała zabic bestie lecz ktoś ją powstrzymał . Poczuła ręke na ramieniu . Wódz . - Stoick - nie ty zostajesz tutaj . - Astrid - niby czemu ? - Stoick - nic nie może ci sie stać - Astrid - czemu ? - Stoick - bo ciebie wybrałem na przyszłego wodza Wszystkich zatkało . Smok zdążył unieść sie w górze . Nie udało mu sie jednak uciec gdyz Stoick zauważył go . - Stoick - pokaz sie złodzieju !!! - Jeździec - przepraszam ale jesteśmy głodni i nie zamieżamy oddać jedzenia !!! Nieswiadomi ludzie wycofali sie a smok wylądował na środku placu . Zza tłumu wyszli po kolei cała 5 uczniów . - Astrid - co tu sie dzieje ? - podeszła do smoka z bronią , zaniepokoił sie . - Jeździec - odejdź ! - Astrid - czemu ? Podeszła jeszcze bliżej , smok rzucił sie na nią . Już chciał splunąć gdy Jeździec zszedł ze smoka . Stanął pomiędzy nim a dziewczyną . Popatrzył sie znacząco na smoka . Ten spojżał wkońcu na niego . Wrzucił szybkim ruchem na siebie i odleciał z koszem ryb . Tyle go widzieli do czasu ... R''oździał 2 Pamięć cz 1' Po opuszczeniu Berk Jeździec leciał przed siebie nie martwiąc sie o żadne troski . Wiedział jedno , jego i smoka nic nie roździeli chyba że ... śmierć . Jednak on nie śpieszył sie do niej . Dolecieli do swojej wyspy . Wyspy Smoków . To tam Jeździec sie wychował i wszystkiego nauczył . Nie wiedział tylko jednego ... kim byli jego rodzice ? to pytanie często zaglądało do jego głowy . Czasami potrafił myśleć godzinami nad tym jednym pytaniem . Wylądowali , na tej cudnej wyspie otoczonej różnymi gatunkami smoków. Usiadł na kamieniu a przy nim jego smok . Smok zniecierpliwił sie więc chuhnął w nim ciepłym powietrzem z nozdrzy a następnie rzucił w nim kamieniem - Jeździec - Szczerbatek !!! Smok nie zraził sie na te słowa i znów rzucił w niego kamieniem . - Jeździec - a rozumiem . Wielka dzidzia strzela focha ?! - i zaczął sie śmiać Szczerbatkowi odechciało się tego słuchać więc czym prędzej wziął go na grzbiet i polecieli w nieznane . Na Berk nastał nowy dzień , o dziwo piękny . Promienie słońca wpadały przez okno do domu wodza wioski . Ten leniwie wstał i zasiadł do śniadania przy którym czekała jego żona - Valka . Niegdyś za młodych czasów urodziła mu syna . Niestety ale został on porwany przez smoka i do dzis nie znależli jego ciała . Stoick miał tylko nadzieje że jego syn który nie miał jeszcze nawet roku będzie szczęśliwy tam ... w niebie gdzie powitają go Virturi ( czy jakoś tak XD ). Po śniadaniu jak to wódz poszedł wykonywać obowiązki . Nie mógł się jednak skupić . Coś mu przypominało jego syna . Kim był nieznajomy ? , może to jednak prawda on może przezył ? wiele pytań bez odpowiedzi . Młodzi znów szli na szkolenie . Dotarli . Cieszyli się z tego że znów tu są . Jedyna Astrid zachowała powagę co do tej sytuacji . - Pyskacz - witam ponownie na smoczym szkoleniu , dzis będziemy toczyć walkę ze Śmiertelnikiem Zębaczem . - Astrid - świetnie - zażuciła swój topór na bark i zblizyła sie do Pyskacza . - Pyskacz - no to zaczynamy . Z kladki wyłonił sie dziki Śmiertelnik Zębacz . Astrid atakowała smoka , udało jej się , wpędziła go do klatki . Bliżniaki nie ruszyły nawet palcem , bili się tylko a Śledzik ze Sączysmarkiem stali osłupieni . Pod koniec lekci była teoria o słabych punktach tego smoka . Wszyscy wyszli z areny prócz Astrid . Przyciągnął ją pewien smok . Czarny smok . Czyżby był to ... Jeździec ? Niezdążyła się przyjżec smokowi gdyż pognał przed siebie z prętkością światła . Nie zwracając uwagi na okoliczności wróciła samotnie do domu . Odkąd jej rodzice , wuj , rodzina zginęli jej pocieszeniem był wódz wioski . Lecz on tez miał swoje problemy za niedługo miał się rospocząć dzień smutku , troski i nadzieji ... mianowice dzien nazwany DNIEM ŚMIERCI . Dzień ten był jedynym dniem w którym nic nie było normalne , lecz smutne , szare , nieposkromione, łzawe ... inaczej rzec śmiertelne . Wioska zasnęła otulona jaskrawym błyskiem zachodzacego słonca . '''''Roździał 2 Pamięć cz 2 Nadszedł dzień śmierci , tego dnia nikt nie lubi . Z samej nazwy wynika jaki to dzień . Jak tradycja nakazuje trzeba spalić łódź na której umieszczona jest już nieżywa osoba a później zakopać na górze Thora . Szczególnie dzień ten przeżywa samotnie Astrid . Straciła ona rodziców i wuja przez ... smoka . Ona właśnie dla tego chce udowodnić i sprawić żeby smok zginął z jej własnych rąk . Tylko to się dla niej liczy . To zemsta za wszystkie spędzone samotnie chwile . Dniem tym tez nie cieszą sie rodzice ... Czkawki ? Tak to mały Czkawka prawdopodobnie zginął . To on był porwanym dzieckiem . Stoick tylko wie co go porwało ... to była Nocna Furia . To ona zabrała dziecko rodzicom i prawdopodobnie zabiła . Valka tak jak i Stoick szczołgała się z łóżka . Zjedli razem śniadanie i poszli po Astrid . Zawsze ten dzień ,,opłakują '' razem . Szli przez korytaz dawno opuszczonych starych domów na górę Thora , gdzie znajdywały się groby . - Astrid - jak wódz mysli jaki byłby .. - Stoick - mój syn ? W odpowiedzi pokiwała głowa , troche wstydzac się zadanego pytania . - Stoick - wielki , tak sądze Rozmowe przerwał szumiący i porywczy wiatr . Chwilę trwali w milczeniu , aż dotarli na górę . Czekali tam już wszyscy z wioski . Wódz stanął na środku i zaczęła się modlitwa o zmarłych . Po wielu twarzach lały się smutne i prawdziwe łzy . Modlitwę przerwał jednak ryk . Nie był to zwyczajny ryk to był ryk .. smoka . Wszyscy tam zgromadzeni ruszyli szybko do wioski . Jak się okazło to znowu one . Nie dadzą spokoju nawet w tak łzawe i smutne święto . Nadeszła zemsta .Wioska utworzyła szyk obronny . To znowu on ... Jeździeć . Lecz co on robi ? Odgania je . - Osoba - ale jak ? - Osoba - no właśnie jak Nie dostały odpowiedzi lesz surowe spojrzenie zielonookiego . Te oczy ... one były cudowne pełne troski jak i dzikości . Bez słowa odleciał , jego Furia była najszybsza z wszystkich smoków chodzacych na ziemi w tych czasach . Wszyscy zastanawiali się nad jednym jak on to zrobił , lecz 3 osoby były wyjądkiem . Rodzice Czkawki i Astrid zapatrzyli sie w te oczy . One musiały mieć wielką siłe i łagodność żeby panować nad smokami . Jeździec leciał przed siebie do wyspy znanej jemu i smokom . Jego jedyny dom . Usiadł na swoim kamieniu i zastanawiał się kim były te osoby co tylko patrzyły na niego . W odpowiedzi dostał wielką niewiadomom. Po chwili namysłu poszedł spać u boku swojego smoka . Wioska powoli zapadła w bogi sen . Roździał 3 Światełko w tunelu '' Po odwiedzeniu Berk jeździec nie pokazał sie już od 2 dni . Zastanawiał się ciągle kim był rudy ,potężny mężczyzna i brązowo włosa kobieta . Te postacie najbardziej kojażyły mu sie z wyspą . Po chwili namysłu wpadł mu pewien pomysł . Wsiadł na Czarnego Smoka i polecieli . Dni podróży do 20 roku stawały się sekundą , miesiące minutą a lata godziną . Lecieli 4 godz dotarli tam gdzie nikt by ich nie złapał . Tam Jeździec chował wszystkie łzy , żale , cierpienie i ból . Nadchodził zmierzch słońce padało na jego piękną twarz , oczy lśniły w promieniach słońca a dusza wędrowała po innej wyspie . Myśli wędrowały po najciemniejszych zakatkach jego mózgu . Wkońcu sobie przypomniał . Wsiadł na Szczerbatka i polecieli na swoją wyspe . Chciał jeszcze przeczekać pare dni , może minut , miesięcy . Już wiedział , kim jest , z kąd pochodzi , ale jeszcze nie miał 100 % pewności . Na wyspie każdy czekał na niego . Valka i Stoick też sobie przypomnieli . A Astrid ? Astrid myślała co kryje w sobie tajemniczy nieznajomy . Za chwile zaczynała się lekcja . Biegła szybko . Dotarła na czas . - Astrid - przepraszam za spóźnienie . - zdyszanym głosem powiedziała - Pyskacz - nic sie nie stało a teraz ... Koszmar Ponocnik - Smark - o nie ... - z zażenowaniem powiedział - Szpadka - a co bedziesz miec koszmary po nim ? - Mieczyk i Szpadka - hahaha Smark rzucił sie na nich aż upadli na ziemie . Bili sie przez reszte lekcji . Astrid pracowała sama bo Śledzik się bał . Wolał poprostu rzeczy umysłowe . Wszyscy poroschodzili się w swoje strony . Astrid pobiegła nad klif to tam lubiła spędzac czas . Czasami się tam wyżywała na drzewach a za drugim razem patrzyła w przecudne morze rozświetlane promieniami wschodzącego / zachodzącego słońca . Potrafiła siedzieć tam godzinami . Niemogła jednak dziś bo jutro płynęła z Pyskaczem na smoczą wyspę gdzie mieszkał Tajemniczy Jeździec . Chcieli nawiązać z nim jakis kontakt . Nastał nowy dzień na wyspie jasne promienie słońca wpadały przez okna . Astrid jak i reszta mieszkańców kochała wschody słońca . Był to znak na nadchodzące przygody w tym dniu . Wstała chętnie , ubrała się, zjadła śniadanie wzięła topór i wyszła pchając ciężkie drewniane drzwi . Gdy tak szła czuła ciepły podmuch wiatru na plecach . - Astrid - już jestem - Pyskacz - świetnie dzieciaki , ruszamy przywitac się z tajemnicą . - Smark - PO CO ? - Pyskacz - bo Stoick chce więcej o nim wiedzieć Smark przezucił tylko oczami po czym niechętnie ruszył się z miejsca . Ruszyli do portu . Smark , Mieczyk i Szpadka zostali na wyspie . Reszta ruszyła w nieznane . Pyskacz przydzielił kajuty i poszedł spać . Śledzik poszedł w jego ślady gdyż podróż trwała więcej niż 1 dzień . Jedyna Astrid zastanawiała się nad kilkoma pytaniami : Kim jest jeździec ? , jak wygląda , czy będzie miły ? . Najwazniejsze pytanie miał pokazać następny dzień . Po namyśle położyła się do kajuty i zapadła w głęboki sen . Jej twarz była roźświetlana przez białe promienie księżyca . Na Berk Wódz już dawno był w domu . Podszedł do żony i spojżał na jej wyraz twarzy wyrażający niepewność - Stoic - Będzie dobrze zobaczysz ... - Valka - nie odpowiedziała wtuliła sie w jego pierś i pochwili wydukała - oby ... Stoick spojżał na nią , pocałował i poszli w ślady wioski , zasnęli przykryci kołdrą nadzieji na nadchodzący czas . ''Roździał 4 Podróż w nieznane '' Dzień nadchodził powoli . Promienie słońca jak co dzień wpadały przez okno roźświetlając i grzejąc piękną twarz młodej dziewczyny . Słońce nie dawało spokoju nikomu , przygrzewało tak że dziewczyna chcąc nie chcąc szczołgała się z łóżka i poszła się opożądzić . Ogarnięta wstała z łóżka i pognała w stronę starych , drewnianych , nadpękniętych drzwi . Otworzyła je z nadzieja że ten dzień ma być wyjądkowy . Dziś dostanie odpowiedzi na każde pytanie . Czuła w sercu że dziś to dzień odpowiedzi . Zamknęła tylko za soba drzwi i wbiegła po starych schodach prowadzących ku górze . wyszła spod kajuty uśmiechnięta całą sytuacja że może być bez natrętnego Smarka i ciągle bijących się bliźniaków . Zadowolona spojżała w błękitny ocean roźświetlany przez słońce . - Astrid - dzieńdobry - Pyskacz - co taka szczęśliwa - Astrid - to te dni ... - Pyskacz - to znaczy ? - Astrid - pełene nadzieji i odpowiedzi . Pyskacz spojżał się na nią krzywo . Nie zwracała ona jednak uwagi na niego i dalej spoglądała w przestrzen . On nie doceniał w nim nic a ona doceniała każdy szczegół . Śledzik niedawno doszedł do siebie . Wyszedł na pokład i tak jak Astrid zapatrzył sie w horyzont . Po chwili jednak odszedł lecz ona trwała tak już od dłuższego czasu . Zadawała sobie te same pytania co wcześniej lecz nie wiedziała czemu ciągle koło niej krażą . W pewnej chwili potrzedł Śledzik i przerwał jej zamyślenie . - Śledzik - co robisz , nie nudzisz sie ? - Astrid - nie to jest piękne , jak mozna się tu nudzić , sobacz jak tu pięknie - pokazała na widniejący dalej horyzont - Śledzik - masz racje ale za chwile Pyskacz będzie uczyc nas teori - Astrid dobra zaraz przyjde . W ten sposób dała mu do zrozumienia że nie chce żeby stał koło niej . Odszedł predko do Pyskacza . Z pod kajuty dziewczyna usłyszała wołanie . - Pyskacz - no chodź Astrid Teoria !!! W tem pognała pod kajute a tam uczyła się o Zębaczach i Zembirogach . W wiosce panował spokój aż do czaqsu , smoki znów zaatakowały . Wikingowie odbierały ataki . Smoki nie dały rady , uciekły w popłochu przed toporami i mieczami . - Osoba - Udało się - Osoba - możemy być z siebie dumni !!! - Stoick - dziś przyjęcie z okazi zwycięstwa !!! i reszta na pokładzie dawno już zasnęli pod pokrywą ciepłego i przyjemnego snu ,a przyjęcie trwało nadal . Niestety po przyjęciu Stoick został zraniony nożem w bark nie mógł zażadzać berk conajmniej przez miesiąc a Astrid marzy we snie na środku oceanu płynąc w nieznane . W domu Stoicka Valka czekała niecierpliwie na zranionego męża . - Valka - w końcu jesteś - Stoick - nie musisz sie mną opiekować ! .. .jestem wikingiem - z dumą dodał po chwili - Valka - tak tak a teraz idź do łóżka odpoczywać Już chciał coś dopowiedzieć ale zobaczył w wzroku żony ,, nawet sie nieważ ' . Jeździec właśnie latał nad swoja wyspą gdy zobaczył na środku morza ... statek ? Nie przejął się zbytnio , odleciał ze spokojem i udał się na skałę gdzie zawsze spał . Usiadł w pobliżu wielkiego drzewa .Oparł sie o nie bokiem i otulił się skrzydłem przyjaciela , zapadł w błogi sen ...'' Roździał 5 On Słońce właśnie roźświetlało piękny horyzont . W tle mozna było dostrzec małe wyspy na których roiło się od dzikich smoków. Astrid nie myślała jednak teraz o zemście . To dziś dopłyną już do tajemniczej wyspy . Wiele pytań zostanie rozwiazanych . Dziewczyna wstała chętnie . Jej twarz roźświetlana była wczesnymi promieniami słońca . Opożądziła się , zjadła śniadanie , wzięła swój topór i ruszyła przed siebie pchając drewniane drzwi . Wyszła , zaczerpnęła świeżego powietrza i poszła do reszty załogi . - Astrid - i co za ile bedziemy ? - Pyskacz - za jakieś ... - Śledzik - dokładnie 2 godz , sam obliczyłem - Astrid - super , zawołajcie mnie ja pójdę pod pokład . - Pyskacz - dobrze a można wiedzieć po co ? - Astrid - pomyśleć . Pyskacz spojżał się na Śledzika ten w odpowiedzi wzrószył ramionami , a dziewczyna udała się pod pokład . Gdy tylko dotarła do swoich bagazy wyjęła stary pamiętnik i zaczęła pisać . Drogi pamiętniku , jak zwykle opisuje tu swoje przygody , myślę że ta przyniesie mi znacznie więcej , mam taką nadzieję . dziś dzień odpowiedzi . Dziś dowiem się prawdy . Czy on jest miły ? Kim jest ? Czy z nami wróci ? Te pytania mnie dręczą ale w krótce dostanę odpowiedź . ' Astrid Po skończeniu wpisu dziewczyna zaczęła się pakować chwilę później znów zapatrzyła się na roźświetlający promieniami słońca horyzont . Gdy tak patrzyła czuła się wolna . Mogła zrobić wszystko i to dawało jej siłę . W wiosce trwały przygotowania na najgorsze , zapowiadała się wojna pomiędzy ludźmi a smokami . Stoick wiedział że to ryzykowne lecz kto mu w tym zabroni ? . Nikt . Wkońcu to on tutaj rządzi . Wstał z łóżka , ubrał się i zszedłna śniadanie przygotowane przez Valkę - Stoic - czejść żonko - podszedł do niej i delikatnie ją pocałował . - Valka - nie czas na wygłupy , ....jedz bo ucieknie . - dodała pokazując na stygnące jedzenie . - Stoick - ok , ok , tylko mnie nie zjedz - i zaczął się smiać - Valka - dobra dobra Stoick zjadł i pognał szybko do twierdzy zwołać naradę wodzów . W tym czasie Jeździec niczego nie świadomy wstał niechętnie umył się w jeziorze , ubrał i zjadł usmażoną rybę specialnie dla niego od jego przyjaciela . Smok traktował go jak brata . Lubił z nim spędzać czas , wygłupiać się , ale Jeździec nie wiedział o pewnej sprawie ... Smok zażucił Jeźdzca na plecy i pognał przed siebie . Lecieli z prędkością swiatła aż do pewnego momętu . - Jeździec - widzisz to ? - Smok - w odpowiedzi kiwnął łbem i zniżył lot . - Jeździec - musimy to sprawdzić . Smok wylądował na pobliskim klifie nieopodal plazy na której cumował statek . Z pokładu wyszła dziewczyna i dwóch mężczyzn . Jeździec zwrócił najbardziej uwagę na dziewczynę . Była ona naprawdę ładna , ale miała coś czego trzeba było się bać . Astrid szła pewnym krokiem spodziewając się odpowiedzi . Weszli w gęstwiny , zauważyli tam wiele pokaźnych gatunków smoków i jego bawiacego się ze smokiem czarnym jak noc . Śedzik zamknał tylko oczy i schował się za krzakiem . Pyskacz zrobił to samo lecz ona stała tak w bezruchu czekając na jego słowa . - Śledzik - co ty robisz - szepcąc do niej - Astrid - podejdę tam ... Jak powiedziała tak zrobiła , upuściła po tym broń i podeszła bliżej nieznajomego . Ten odwrócił się do niej szybko i w odpowiedzi uśmiechnął się . - Jeździec - cześć co cie tu sprowadza ? - Astrid - ty - Jeździec - ja ? - Astrid - ty ... - Jeździec - dobrze a więc co chciałać wiedzieć ? - Astrid - jak to robisz - Jeździec - zaprzyjaźniłem się z nimi , choć zobacz ... Dziewczyna niepewnie ruszyła w jego stronę . To oczywiście nie jest do niej podobne . Podeszła dosyć blisko nie wiedziała jednak co dalej robić - Jeździec - no chodź ... Astrid - Astrid - skąd znasz moje imię ? - Jeździec - jak można go nie znać , przecież w wiosce zawsze krzyczą do ciebie az tak cię lubią . - Astrid - skoro jesteśmy na ty , to ty jak się nazywasz ? Chłopak spojżał tylko na swojego smoka . W odpowiedzi dostał tylko nieme ,, rób co chcesz '' . - Jeździec - Czkawka Zatkało ich wszystkich . Pyskacz wyłonił się zza krzaków i podszedł bliżej . - Pyskacz - a jednak , to ty ... Astrid juz wiedziała co to znaczy ten dzikus miał przejąć wodzostwo a ona miała zostać na lodzie . Wkurzyła się na chłopaka . A Chłopak tylko spojżał się krzywo nie rozumiejąc . Poszedł dalej a oni z nim . - Pyskacz - wrócisz z nami ? - Jeździec - zobaczymy , narazie musicie przywyknąć wy do mnie . Poszedł w głąb lasu a za nim reszta grupy . Wiedział już że nie odpuszczą lecz odpowiedź czekała po drugiej stronie . Czkawka rozpalił ze szczerbatkiem ognisko i usiadł kolo niego rozgrzewając przy tym swoje zmarznięte ciało . Reszta tagże usiadła . -Jeździec - to jak wy się nazywacie ? - Śledzik - Śledzik - Pyskacz - Pyskacz - Astrid - a ja ... - Jeździec - Astrid - przerwał jej co ją jeszcze bardziej wkurzyło . Po paru godzinach wszyscy usnęli przykryci barwą nocy . O dziwo Dziewczyna , Kowal i Myśliciel nie bali się szczerbatka który nawet ich polubił . W wiosce tagże zapadła noc a Valka i Stoick dalej czekali na swoje odpowiedzi ... Roździał 6 Decyzja Jeździec i trójka poznawali się dzień w dzień . On jednak nie znał jeszcze całej prawdy ... Szczególnie z tej trójki polubił ją . Ona miała coś co go przyciągało . Nie chciał jednak przekazać jej do świadomości że traktóje ja jak Cud . O nie on został normalny . Stwierdził że jeśli przyjdzie na niego czas to w końcu powie jej co czuje . Jako pierwszy wstał Czkawka , z reszta to już przyzwyczajenie . Zawsze wstawał wcześnie nie miało to dla niego znaczenia . Wręcz przeciwnie , kochał wstawać wcześnie i patrzec w roźświetlane morze przez wschodzące słońce . Jednak najleprzym uczuciem było poczucie wolności gdy latał na Szczerbatku . Poszedł pędem wziąść szybką kompiel . Po zakończeniu czynności poszedł nałowić ryb razem ze swoim przyjacielem . Usiadł na pieńku i zrobił wędke z patyka i sznurka . Szczerbatek jak to smok łowił ryby swoim czarnym łebkiem . - Czkawka - i co teraz ? - Szczerbatek - wreed - Czkawka - ok polecimy ale później okaże się czy tam zamieszkamy ok ? Szczerbatek machnął przyjaźnie ogonem i uśmiechnął się szczerze . - Czkawka - ok zbierajmy się , reszta pewnie sie obudziła . Zarzucił na plecy pełen worek ryb i poszedł do obozowiska gdzie wszyscy jeszcze spali . Jako pierwszy po przebudzeniu Czkawki obudził się Pyskacz . Wstał , jak to kowal zmienił kikutek . Podszedł do Czkawki , który siedział pod drzewem i zdzierał z nieżywych ryb skórę , żeby te podpiekły się szybciej . - Pyskacz - pomóc ci mały ? - Czkawka - jasne czemu nie - Pyskacz - coś cie trapi ? - Czkawka - w zasadzie ... jak wygląda wódz ? - Pyskacz - jesteś do niego podobny , bardzo za toba tęsknił ... Rozmowę przerwał stukot w obozie . Okazało się że na obóz rzuciły się małe Straszliwce . Obudziły przy tym Śledzika który zaskoczony sytuacją nie zauważył że na głowie siedzi mu Straszliwiec - Śledzik - co jest ? - Pyskacz - kto ma z was rybę ? - Śledzik - ja ... - Pyskacz - musisz ją wyrzucić bo reszta smoków tu przybędzie . Śledzik nadal nie zauważył Straszliwca na swojej głowie . Obojętnie rzucił rybą która poleciała w krzaki . Astrid otworzyła niemrawo oczy i pierwsze na co spojżała to na straszliwca , który siedział na głowie kolegi . Wybuchła śmiechem ,a z nią pozostali prócz Śledzika . On nadal nie wiedział co ich tak śmieszy . Podszedł do wody schylił głowe i zobaczył go . - Śledzik - chodź tu ty smoku Zaczął ścigać smoka , a ci którzy się smiali popadli w jeszcze większy śmiech . Po chwili jednak sie uspokoili i poszli zjeść pyszne śniadanie . Decyzja padła ... wracają z NIM . W tym czasie każdy na berk czekał niecierpliwie na cumujący statek z którego wyłoniłby się Pyskacz wraz z dziewczyną i chłopakiem . Było już późno wszyscy poszli spać . Szczególnie ważną wiadomością dla wszystkich było by dyby dowiedzieli się kim jest Jeździec . Stoick poszedł niemrawo do łóżka , pchnął drewniane drzwi i legnął na łóżku na którym juz dawno spała jego żona . Przez resztę nocy zastanawiał się co dalej będzie . Ok 2 nad ranem zasnął mając nadzieje na szczęśliwe zakończenie tej nieznanej podróży . Na środku morza płynął ciężki statek . Jego cień widniał na lśniącym morzu . Nie wszyscy jeszcze spali . Na pokład weszła dziewczyna dobrze znana wszystkim . Rozmyślała ... wiedziała jedno ma się nie poddawać . Zapatrzona w białe światło księżyca nie zauważyła jednak że ktoś koło niej stanął . Równie spoglądał w lśniący księżyc . Chwilę stali w milczeniu . - Czkawka - tez niemożesz się napatrzeć ? - Astrid - tak ... a w ogóle co ty tu robisz ? - Czkawka - spoglądam w ten cudny horyzont a ty ? - Astrid - też , przepraszam ale musze już iść Nie chciała spędzać z nim tych chwil coś zmuszało ją do zapatrzenia w niego . Nie wiedziała co to za uczucie . Lecz ile kroć patrzyła w te oczy nie mogła ich zapomnieć . Wiedziała że ich oblicze jest większe niz kogokolwiek .Przy obrocie pech chciał że przewróciła się o linę . Już upadała gdy złapał ją Czkawka . Przyciągnął ją do siebie .Oboje zarumienili się i spojżeli sobie w oczy . - Astrid - dziękuje - powiedziała cicho i odwróciła wzrok . - Czkawka - proszę Oddalili się z miejsca wypadku i rozeszli się w swoje strony ... otuleni nadzieją że nikt ich nie widział , zapadli w głęboki i błogi sen . Roździał 7 Twoje Towarzystwo cz 1 '' Perspektywa Astrid : Wyszłam z pod pokładu majac nadzieje na chwile samotności . Światło grzało moje różowawe policzki . W oddali można było dostrzec roźświetlany horyzont . Szłam w nadzieji że Go nie spotkam . Pech stanął na drugim końcu łodzi na którym najlepiej mi się myślało . Szłam , dopuki nie byłam w bezpiecznej odległości . Stałam jak wryta nie wiedząc jak mam zareagować , zachować . Po wczorajszych wydarzeniach czułam się dziwnie spoglądając w jego lśniące , zielone oczy . Podeszłam bliżej . Chłopak odwrócił się w moją stronę widziałam jak pot spływa po jego policzkach , odrazu wiedziałam co robił ... latał na szczerbatku . Nie przeszkadzało jednak mi że koło nas stał równie zmachany smok . Patrzyłam na niego wzrokiem zakłopotania jak i nienawiści . Nadal miałam do niego żal , że zabrał mi tytuł wodza . - Czkawka - hey , jak spałaś ? - Astrid - dobrze , jeszcze raz dziękuję - ostatnie słowo wydukałam , słowo dziękuje nie jest najczęściej mi używane . Spojżał się namnie po czym odwrucił sie w stronę słońca . Po chwili dał mi znak żebym podeszła , lecz ja nie miałam najmniejszej ochoty stać tam z Nim tak jak wczorajszej nocy . Po chwili usłyszałam jego męski , lecz łagodny głos . - Czkawka - no chodź ... boisz sie mnie ? - Astrid - ja ? o nigdy Podeszłam omijając zgrabnie linę o którą wczoraj się potknęłam . Zależało mi na tym by nie mieć powtórki z wczoraj . Co on wogóle mógł później myśleć ? może coś w stylu : a może zrobiła to specjalnie ? . O nie specjalnie to nie zrzuce go z klifu ani popchnęgo za barierke . Patrzyliśmy na ocean w milczeniu . Znowu usłuszałam ten głos . On miał cos co nie mogło mu sie oprzeć ten głos stapiał mi serce . Co ja do cholerki wyprawiam ? Stapia mi serce ? ,święty Thorze powiec co sie dzieje ? ' - Czkawka - piękne nie ? Kocham takie widoki Popatrzył mi w oczy w odpowiedzi kiwnęłam lekko głową . Znów zapatrzyłam się w ocean , szczerze nie przeszkadzała mi jego obecność . Czemu ?'' Gdyby był to smark wywaliła bym go z burtę, ''a on ? Czemu mi nie przeszkadza ? ''Z tych pieknych chwil wyrwał nas głos Pyskacza wołającego nas na śniadanie . Szliśmy lekkim krokiem , tym razem Czkawka zaplątał się w line . Co za pech . Co prawda śmiałam się przy rozplątywaniu go jak niewiem kto . ''Ale czemu my tylko wpadamy w te linę ? '''''Pomogłam mu wstać i uśmiechnełam się lekko . - Astrid - jesteśmy kwita . - Czkawka - na to wygląda . Spojżał sie na mnie i tagże się uśmiechnął . Szliśmy na śniadanie głodni i wyczerpani tą przygodą . W jego towazystwie czułam się ... nie tak jak u kogokolwiek . On musiał mieć coś co widocznie mnie w nim pociągało . Nie mogłam jednak odać się całkowicie uczuciom . Dotarliśmy do jadalni , usiedliśmy na przeciwko siebie . Gadaliśmy , śmialiśmy się , było naprawdę ciekawie . W pewnej chwili usłyszeliśmy głos który wyrwał nas ze swego towarzystwa . - Pyskacz - no dzieciaki , z okazji że Czkawka przyprowadzi smoki na berk, już nie będą nam potrzebne smocze szkolenia . Co prawda przeszkodziło mi to w planach ale ucieszyłam się szczerze że On zostaje wśród nas . Na berk nie działo się nic specjalnego oprócz przygotowań do dotarcia wielu smoków . Broń schowano a wszyscy byli zadowoleni . Stoick przyszedł właśnie na nieco spóźniony obiad i zasiadł do stołu czekając na wyśmienitą potrawę . Dostał ja i udał sie do łóżka wypocząć . Po ok 2 godzinach dobrego snu zszedł na dół i ponownie udał się wypełniać wodzowskie zadania . Na łodzi wszyscy świetnie sie bawili a w szczególności My . Lubiliśmy spędzać czas razem. Widziałam to w jego oczach , że równie dobrze mu się spędza czas w naszym towarzystwie co mi . Zapadała noc , jak co nocy wychodziłam się przewietrzyć . Oczywiście nie kto inny zaszczycił mnie na pokładzie niż Czkawka . Doszłam do jego boku . Patrzył się namnie a ja na niego . Poczułam takie dziwne uczycie ... nie wiedziałam jak je nazwać. Odwróciłam wzrok na morze nie chcąc wydobyć z siebie wszystkich uczuć co do niego . On tagże zwrócił wzrok na morze . Robiło się juz późno odprowadził mnie do kajuty . Pękłam dałam mu buziaka w policzek na pożegnanie . On usmiechnął sie do mnie i tyle go widziałam . Zamknęłam ciężkie drzwi i rzuciłam sie na łóżko . Zasnęłam . Trwałam w cudownym śnie ... Reszta załogi pewnie tez już spała pochłonięta ciemnością nocy . Kategoria:Wpisy na blogach